Problem: In the diagram, $O$ is the center of a circle with radii $OP=OQ=5$.  What is the perimeter of the shaded region?

[asy]
size(100);
import graph;
label("$P$",(-1,0),W); label("$O$",(0,0),NE); label("$Q$",(0,-1),S);

fill(Arc((0,0),1,-90,180)--cycle,mediumgray);
draw(Arc((0,0),1,-90,180));
fill((0,0)--(-1,0)--(0,-1)--cycle,white);
draw((-1,0)--(0,0)--(0,-1));
draw((-.1,0)--(-.1,-.1)--(0,-.1));

[/asy]
Answer: The perimeter of the shaded region equals the sum of the lengths of $OP$ and $OQ$ plus the length of arc $PQ$.

Each of $OP$ and $OQ$ has length 5.

Arc $PQ$ forms $\frac{3}{4}$ of the circle with center $O$ and radius 5, because the missing portion corresponds to a central angle of $90^\circ$, and so is $\frac{1}{4}$ of the total circle.

Thus, the length of arc $PQ$ is $\frac{3}{4}$ of the circumference of this circle, or $\frac{3}{4}(2\pi(5))=\frac{15}{2}\pi$. Therefore, the perimeter is $5+5+\frac{15}{2}\pi = \boxed{10 + \frac{15}{2}\pi}$.